


Hey, who turned off the sun?

by Rosae



Series: Frostironstrange Works [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, M/M, No Battle of New York, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet romantic moments, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: The quiet times were Tony's favorites.





	Hey, who turned off the sun?

**Author's Note:**

> Frostironstrange (Tony/Stephen/Loki) AU where Loki and Thor both joined the avengers with no New York and no Thor events.

“Ugh, someone turn off the sun please.” Tony grumbled, his eyes squinted shut as he tried to fumble his way into the kitchen for coffee. He’d been on an engineering binge for the last couple of days before he finally crashed and despite having not had a drink in well over a year he was definitely hung over. Drunk on science was going to be his catchphrase if he had to kill someone for it to stick. As his thoughts were racing it took a moment for him to register two things.

One, the bright light of the sun was gone. Thank god, had JARVIS dimmed the lights for him? It was wonderful whatever it was.

Two, probably related to the first thing now that he was thinking about it, people were yelling and he was pretty sure that was glass shattering.

Now that he could see again, he could tell that no JARVIS hadn’t dimmed the lights, a certain norse god of mischief appeared to have taken him a little too seriously.

“Loki! What the fuck man?” 

There was some more crashing around and then it seems everyone had settled down some. Loki hadn’t even looked up from his book that he was now reading by the glow of a green fire. Tony chose to take advantage of the darkness his boyfriend had created in order to get over to his coffee machine and start brewing a cup. 

“Loki, please tell me you did not actually turn off the sun. That’s important. Earth needs that.” It was Bruce this time, rubbing at his temples. 

“He merely cast a shade spell over the room, earth is at no risk.” That would be Tony’s second boyfriend, sitting next to his first boyfriend on the couch. Stephen was sipping at a cup of tea and with Coffee in hand, Tony moved over to join the two of them on the couch. Loki finally looked up from his book to give Tony a soft smile and Stephen moved over so Tony could plop down between the two of them. 

Clint, who had gone ignored despite his protests finally just rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen. Natasha hadn’t even reacted to the sudden dark and was now eating her bowl of cereal in the shadows in what Tony was pretty sure was the most evil way to eat breakfast. Also, Loki might be manipulating his shadow affect to make her even more mysterious looking, he and Natasha had a weird friendship like that. 

Peering over Loki’s shoulder reveled that Tony had not a damn clue what book he was reading or what language it was in. It did however give him an excuse to rest his head on Loki’s rather soft shoulder (the leather might be hell when trying to remove it, but during times like these Tony did appreciate his lover’s odd fashion choices). The room was slowly growing lighter, allowing time for Tony’s eyes to adjust as the spell lifted. One of Tony’s hands was now holding Stephen’s as his other gripped onto his coffee and he was slumped over Loki. 

Natasha had left the room at some point, with a nod to Loki and Bruce had retreated to his lab. The world was peaceful for once, and Tony’s brain was still moving nice and slow from a good night’s sleep. He was warm, and safe, and sure there was some small part of his brain that was screaming at him that this wasn’t going to last, but then Stephen (who might actually be able to read minds, Tony couldn’t recall if that was on his power’s list or not) was leaning over to kiss him in that soft and sweet manner that Tony loved so damn much. Then Loki, forgot about his book for just a moment to claim a kiss of his own, first from Tony and then from Stephen who leaned over Tony so Loki wouldn’t have to shift Tony off. 

For once in his life, Tony stopped listening to that small voice in the back of his mind. The one who reminded him of how he’d been hurt before, of harsh words and harsher blows. Maybe this didn’t last forever, maybe it blew up in his face, but god Tony was in love. It was a soft love too, a slow rhythm that beat 1, 2, 3 sometimes in the background and sometimes encompassing the whole damn world but it was always there. Loki settled back into his book and Stephen back to his mediation, his team was safe in the tower with nobody out on any missions, Pepper was running a launch event and Rhodey was stuck doing military events with Sam. Nobody to worry about dying on him, nothing pressing at his mind. So Tony snuggled into Loki’s shoulder and squeezed Stephen’s hand and found himself drifting back to sleep feeling safer and happier then he could recall having every felt before.


End file.
